Shiraishi Kuranosuke
by Vegetal
Summary: 15 faits à propos du capitaine de l'équipe de Shitenhouji, Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Léger Kura/Chito.


Auteur: Claralyk

Titre: Shiraishi Kuranosuke

Rating: K 

Genre: Général

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Konomi, sans exception.

Résumé: 15 faits à propos du capitaine de Shitenhouji, Shiraishi Kuranosuke... Léger Kura/Chito

Notes: Bien sûr, certains faits sont fictifs, et d'autres ne proviennent pas de sources sûres. Mais n'oublions pas que c'est une fanfiction. Si j'ai décidé d'écrire sur ce personnage, c'est parce que j'ai adoré son match contre Fuji dans l'oav 15, et qu'il est devenu un de mes personnages préférés. J'ai été prise d'une soudaine inspiration à son sujet, autant en profiter :). Et puis, il y a tellement peu de fics sur lui et son équipe en français...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**"Hum, c'est l'extase."**

**1-** Shiraishi est surnommé la Bible du Tennis, mais cette réputation l'ennuie encore plus que son propre style de jeu. Après tout, quoi de plus ennuyeux que la perfection ?

**2-** Il s'est promis lors de la défaite de son équipe contre Rikkaidai, alors qu'il était en deuxième année, de tout faire pour prendre sa revanche, et enfin montrer son talent. Il n'avait sûrement pas prévu qu'une équipe comme Seigaku lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues…

**3-** Son entraînement intensif pour que son jeu devienne sans failles lui a causé quelques blessures à sa main gauche. Pour une fois que son bandage lui sert à autre chose qu'à effrayer Kin-chan…

**4-** L'arrivée de Chitose dans l'équipe a, mine de rien, déclenché un sentiment de rivalité chez Shiraishi qui n'avait pourtant pas lieu d'être. Il l'a battu lors d'une confrontation non officielle, mais il savait depuis le début qu'il n'arriverait plus à le surpasser aussi facilement. L'instinct tennistique sûrement…

**5-** Quand avait-il exactement commencé à faire peur à Kintarou avec sa main "empoisonnée" ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, c'était tellement lointain… Il se rappelait juste de la fois où il avait surpris Kin-chan avec un manga à la main, passionné par l'histoire et apeuré, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, par la main empoisonnée de l'ennemi du héros… Oui, c'était ce jour-là où il avait trouvé sa faiblesse, et il en avait ainsi profité pour posséder une certaine autorité sur l'incontrôlable première année. Ensuite, il avait juste eu à inventer une histoire abracadabrante pour expliquer la soudaine métamorphose de sa main en poison mortel, et le tour était joué.

**6-** Un beau jour, alors qu'il marchait d'un pas pressant dans le couloir de son lycée pour échapper à Yuuji et Koharu, il sentit une odeur, joli mélange de vanille et de mangue, qui le charma immédiatement. Quand il se retourna pour identifier la jeune fille qui possédait ce parfum, il n'eut que l'embarras du choix entre les différentes collégiennes qui bavardaient. Néanmoins, il se promit de la retrouver un jour…

**7-** Lors d'un match pendant le tournoi régional, il fusilla du regard son coach, en se demandant bien ce qu'il lui avait pris pour inviter les jeunes filles de leur établissement à les supporter. Leurs cris hystériques (qui étaient censés être de simples encouragements) l'empêchaient de se concentrer pour servir. Il dût attendre que l'arbitre finisse par calmer les troupes pour pouvoir continuer le match, ce qui lui pris au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Shiraishi se rattrapa en battant son adversaire à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son coach en l'implorant de ne plus jamais prendre une telle décision sans son accord.

**8-** Être le capitaine d'une telle équipe n'est pas si simple. Entre Gin le géant, Yuuji et Koharu les gays lurons, Kenya et ses disputes avec son cousin Oshitari Yuushi, ainsi que Zaizen et son arrogance, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Mais encore : devait-il citer Kin-chan le Mowgli moderne, Chitose le mystère de l'équipe, sans oublier son coach Watanabe Osamu, avec son côté radin et sa voix lourde ? Shiraishi Kuranosuke avait l'impression d'être normal comparé à eux. C'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'un membre du club vienne le voir pour lui dévoiler toute l'admiration qu'il avait envers lui, que son jeu parfait et sa maîtrise de soi était digne d'un dieu. Déconcerté, il eut quelques doutes à propos de sa prétendue normalité…

**9-** Il avait toujours pensé que sa relation avec Kintarou ne dépassait pas le stade du senpaï-kohaï. Alors qu'il mangeait son bentô avec Chitose, celui-ci lui fit remarquer gentiment à quel point Kintarou et lui ressemblaient à deux frères. Etrangement, cela ne l'offusqua pas. Au contraire, il aurait réellement aimé être le grand frère de ce garçon vitaminé, quoi qu'il en dise… Il n'avait pas besoin de l'avouer pour que Chitose le devine : ce n'était pas parce que son capitaine n'était pas très démonstratif en sentiments que ça l'empêchait d'entretenir une relation fraternelle avec le première année.

**10-** Avant le tournoi national, alors qu'il se changeait dans les vestiaires, il reconnut la fameuse odeur de vanille fruitée qu'il avait senti quelques semaines auparavant. Mais il fut horrifié quand il se rendit compte que le parfum n'était autre que celui du gel douche de Chitose, et courut comme un dératé vers les toilettes pour vomir son dégoût, sous les regards stupéfaits des autres titulaires.

**11-** Alors qu'il se trouvait à la réunion des différentes équipes qualifiées pour le tournoi national, il essaya de se souvenir d'avoir ressenti une telle tension avant que Tezuka Kunimitsu ne rentre dans la salle en retard, surprenant tout le monde. En vain. Les chuchotements fusaient, et pas mal de joueurs se lançaient des regards noirs. Entre ceux qui respectaient le capitaine de Seigaku, et les moins que rien qui se vantaient d'avance de pouvoir le vaincre, Shiraishi pouvait d'ores et déjà repérer les joueurs de talent, et ceux qui n'avaient que la parole comme arme.

**12-** Sa matière préférée est la chimie. Il n'a aucune idée de l'orientation qu'il va prendre dans le futur, même si travailler dans la médecine et guérir des gens l'attirait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Et il n'a aucune faiblesse dans quelque matière que ce soit. Inconsciemment, le syndrome de la perfection le poursuit…

**13-** Alors qu'il surprenait pour la énième fois Yuuji et Koharu en train de se tripoter, il croisa le regard brun de Chitose, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se souvenant de la déconvenue qu'il avait eu la semaine dernière. Après tout, il était hétéro, et le resterait… N'est-ce pas ?

**14-** Kuranosuke déteste son prénom. En particulier le surnom que lui ont affublé ses amis les plus proches : Kura-chan. Cela ne faisait pas très masculin, et il grondait intérieurement dès que quelqu'un l'appelait ainsi. Mais il perdit son sang-froid légendaire lorsque Kenya commença à s'y mettre, en appuyant bien sur le ton moqueur qu'il employait rien que pour le faire enrager. Mission accomplie : une bagarre terrible s'ensuivit, encouragée par ceux qui passaient dans le coin. C'est Osamu qui les sépara, et il fit preuve d'une responsabilité que les deux titulaires ne lui avaient jamais connue(et ils se gardèrent bien d'en faire la remarque). Une semaine passa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'adressent la parole.

**15-** Shiraishi aime les victoires parfaites – parfaites selon son point de vue. Quand il gagna son match contre Fuji grâce à une balle out, sa déception était telle que même quand Kenya lui rappela la devise de Shitenhouji ("Le vainqueur gagne"), il ne put se consoler de cette victoire qu'il ne méritait pas, tout bien réfléchi. Il ne pourrait même pas se vanter d'avoir été un des seuls joueurs à avoir battu le Prodige sans ressentir une certaine honte…

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère que le Shiraishi de ma fic correspond bien à celui de Konomi... 

Review? J'accepte aussi les critiques constructives, elles seront les bienvenues pour rectifier mes lacunes en concordance des temps et autres fautes de grammaire...


End file.
